


那时的故事（末子/樱相）

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: sa - Relationship, 末子 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	那时的故事（末子/樱相）

*前几天写的短篇，干了这杯白开水。

*含有樱相，但是不多，姑且tag一下作为自己博客里的分类用，不好意思。

《那时的故事》

那还是他们顶小顶小的时候，他们自己是不记得的，一些零零碎碎的，都是后来大野智一边画着画，一边有一句没一句地跟他们讲。

真实度无法证明的小事，说不上多么有趣，用来打发等买火锅材料回来的人们到家的这段时间却很合适。

二宫和也盘着腿坐在旁边打游戏，松本润在屋里抓着手机刷推，一边绕圈一边念念有词。

谁都看出来他有些不耐烦在屋里呆着，但赢了猜拳的二宫和也不肯出门，于是他也不出门，宁愿绕圈的步速越来越快，快得像是可以就地起飞。

但就是不飞。

松本润投向二宫和也的眼神里带点无奈带点不开心，走几步，瞥一眼。

那双眼睛极好看，黑白分明，感情也表达得很明确。

过来安慰一下，就不生气了。

不安慰，就要继续生气。

二宫和也假装没有察觉，他抿着笑问大野智。

“你说J和我刚出生的时候什么样？”

大野智撅着嘴，头发乱糟糟，画笔在巨大的画布上面轻轻一掠，如同飞鸟的翅膀扫过青天，留下一点铅灰色的残影。

他的声音软和，语速又慢，在这种时候格外像个老爷爷。

“像两团馒头。”

大野智说。

“软乎乎的，香喷喷的，湿漉漉的。”

他想了想。

“而且好重。”

二宫和也点点头。

“皱巴巴的？”

大野智唔了一声，专心致志地在画布上面又添一笔。

“皱巴巴的，像是蒸的时候走了气的馒头。”

“我才不像蒸的时候走了气的馒头。”

松本润没好气地开口，走到他们旁边，拽了个垫子在二宫身边坐下了。他们的手臂挨着，二宫和也终于觉得差不多，伸出手指，在松本润的小臂上面划了两下。那动作轻巧飘忽，松本润低头看一眼，挑起一边眉毛看看他。

“当然不像。”

二宫和也笑眯眯。

“J是最帅的。”

松本润哼了一声，明显认为二宫说这句话的时候目的过于突出，诚意相当不够。

“真的，我从小就觉得，J是最帅的。”

“你就继续装吧。”

松本润把手机一抛，伸手过去捏二宫的脸，一边捏一边解气了一般笑起来，露出一排牙齿。

二宫和也嗷嗷叫地闪躲，头往他手臂里面缩，大野智一脸紧张地护着自己的画布，小幅度地挪着后退。

“你们两个……不要打架呀。”

他困扰地皱着那张黝黑的面包脸，门口传来叮咚声响，和一声重叠的“我们回来了。”

樱井翔和相叶雅纪两人四手拎满了袋子，都有一点气喘吁吁，芹菜的叶子和山药的末端从购物袋里冒出来。

松本润在挠二宫小肚子的战役中抬起头来，望过去之后皱了皱眉，开口的时候尾音百转千回。

“我讨厌芹菜。”

全球末子协会会长说。

“哈……哈哈……居然买了山药，相叶雅纪你好污。”

二宫和也从大笑中缓过劲，顺势就靠在了松本润的身上，那熟悉的体温和气息都叫他觉得舒心。

“喂！会想起什么的话污的是你这家伙吧！”

相叶雅纪瞪圆了眼睛，丢了袋子挽起袖子就要和二宫打架，满手袋子阻止不能的樱井翔急中生智，用一根小手指头勾住相叶雅纪的衣角。

“等等，先吃饭吧。”

他说。

“好……好饿。”

后一句越说越踟蹰。

全员望向樱井翔。

相叶雅纪抿抿嘴，利落地停了手。

他转身去把樱井翔手上的袋子接过来，再瞪二宫和也一眼。

“你待会儿不准吃肉。”

“……牙白，相叶氏在为猜拳输了要准备火锅迁怒我。”

二宫和也啪地抬手捂脸，神情惨痛，松本润歪过头笑，抬一抬肩膀，二宫和也压在他肩膀上的头，就跟着动一动。

“你好惨。”

他压低了声音，宛如耳语。

“但是你知道他不是在为猜拳输了迁怒你，他根本不是在对你生气。”

松本润对二宫和也说，手指弹一下他的额头。

二宫和也闭着眼睛笑，不接话，隔了一会儿才问。

“我从你碗里夹怎么样，J。”

松本润不表态，二宫和也靠在他肩头不动。

大野智走开了，樱井在安静地收拾蔬菜，相叶在安静地开火煮汤，谁都没有在注意他们。

隔了一会儿，他感觉到松本润的手指，在谁也看不到的地方，轻轻地握住了他的。

抬起头，松本润在对他笑，眼睛微微一转，有点得意地，同时用手指摩挲他的手背，就像之前他触碰松本润的小臂时那样的力度。

说不清的暧昧温存。

说不出口这叫自作自受。

此时此刻他们是瞒着大人做了坏事的小朋友。

“和也哥哥。”

松本润无声地用口型拼凑出这个句子。

无声的欢愉沿着脊柱升起。

二宫轻轻握回去，捏一捏松本润有点凉的手指头，包在掌心里。

他尝到甜蜜和苦涩，都从松本润那近在咫尺的嘴唇的轻轻一动。

大野智回来的时候抱了几本大相册，相册很久不曾动过，稍稍一翻灰尘飞舞。

相叶雅纪一看就躲得老远，松本润打了个喷嚏，起身抓了一包抽纸回来，一只手捂着鼻子，另一只手扯了好几张面纸，把大相册擦干净。

擦到封面上的“八盐区XXX3年小朋友成长日记-二宫&松本”变得非常清晰。

“叔叔阿姨们组团搬家去南方养老之后就一直留在我这里哦。”

大野智说，眯起眼睛笑。

“说起来爱拔酱的也在。”

他对着相叶招招手，举起墨绿色的一本。相叶嘿嘿地一笑说不看也没关系O酱你别忙了，又接着回去煮汤。

“翔君因为只是假期来八盐，不算八盐居民，所以好像没有呢。”

大野智说。

“没事的，我不用在意。”

在角落里切菜的樱井翔手里的刀停顿半秒，他回头瞥一眼大野手里的相册，轻轻一笑，转头回去。

“你们慢慢看。”

大野智拎着画板起身，走了两步又不放心地叮嘱。

“不……不准再打架了。”

真心实意像是个担心弟弟们的大哥哥。

二宫和也点点头表情认真。

“不会的。”

他的手臂堂而皇之搭着松本润的腰。

“对吧，J？”

松本润缓慢地瞥他一眼，抬头看向大野智的时候笑容爽朗乖巧，搭着二宫的肩膀做标准兄弟姿。

“当然。”

大野智视线在他们脸上逡巡一圈，放心地走开了。

二宫和也翻开相册，第一页就是两个睡着的糯米团，穿着嫩黄浅紫的同款连体婴儿服，下面写着拍照时候的身长体重，松本润的手指伸过来戳了戳二宫的婴儿照片，二宫转过头去，看到他一脸兴味盎然。

“还蛮像馒头的。”

松本润评价。

二宫和也笑，他低下头看看最底下标注的日期。

二宫和也，出生九十四天，松本润，出生三十天。

还是论天数计算年纪的时候。

他忽然觉得有点奇妙。

小小的松本润，和小小的自己。

“好吧，我觉得我也有点像。”

回过神来时，松本润已经盯着出生三十天的自己看了一会儿，不情不愿地客观评价道。

二宫和也笑出声。

相叶雅纪终于克制不住内心的爱热闹因子跑过来围观，看到照片眼睛一亮。

“拍照的时候我在哦！”

他挥舞着手里的汤勺。

“这就是在桂花楼！”

不知为何情绪高涨，相叶丢开汤勺揉了揉二宫和松本的头发。

“那时候大人们超忙，还是我照顾你们……哇，长大了。”

他爽朗地笑着，松本润和二宫交换了一下目光。

“并不相信。”

“不敢相信。”

“……诶？！”

结果翻到下一页，他们谁也不说话了。

相叶雅纪故作洒脱地叹口气。

“我说什么来着。”

照片里是大概十岁左右的相叶雅纪，一手抱着一个小团子趴在地上，笑容灿烂眼睛闪闪发亮。

他身边还站着一个人，个子小小表情很严肃，手往前伸着，一副严阵以待的样子。

“翔君……你为什么也在？”

松本润转头问，樱井翔慢吞吞挪过来，探头看了看，笑了起来。

“叔叔家住在八盐，那一年恰好学校放假，就来玩了。后来差不多假期都会过来。”

他的视线微微向下，眉目都显得沉静温和，就好像十一岁到二十一岁期间的樱井翔，就算只有两天假期也无条件来回各坐四小时火车跑来八盐，是什么毫无理由的行为，仅仅只是习以为常。

相叶雅纪仿佛什么都没有听见一般，伸手将相册再翻一页，小小地哦了一声。

“这个啊。”

他眨了眨眼睛，看向樱井翔，有些局促地笑起来。

“小翔还记得这个吗？”

樱井翔忍俊不禁，唔了一声，点点头。

“某个天才干出来的好事。”

二宫和也和松本润看着照片里的自己。

依旧是粉紫和嫩黄的衣装，比第一页看起来长大了一点，脖子已经可以好好立起来，再也不是什么皱皱的馒头。

两个团子般的小婴儿饱满健康，被装在两个……看起来明显是厨房用的竹制小筐里。

“等等，让我解释一下。”

相叶雅纪高速摆手。

“我当时只是觉得你们可爱！”

他在松本和二宫的目光下步步后退。

他说的是实话。

相叶雅纪的弟弟出生的时候他才三四岁，只觉得小婴儿麻烦又无用，直到上了小学之后的某一天，美千代回家告诉他有两家邻居都添了小宝宝，如果想去的话可以过去祝贺的时候，出于模糊的好奇，相叶雅纪丢下棒球手套跑了出去。

他在路上碰见一个外来度假的名为樱井翔的小豆丁，看到对方坐在公园里穷极无聊到有点可怜，相叶难得地没有认生，拉了对方的手一起走。

“我要去看松本叔叔和二宫叔叔家新出生的弟弟。”

他说，按照一二一的节奏踩着步子。

“你有没有见过小婴儿的样子啊？”

他兴致高昂地问小豆丁。

小豆丁严肃认真地看着他。

“当然有。”

扬起头，小豆丁翘起嘴角神情得意，额头在阳光下面闪闪发亮。

“我有弟弟妹妹的。”

他看着相叶。

“你刚刚不是说，你也有弟弟吗？”

相叶想起自己的弟弟，有点泄气地叹口气。

“可裕介那家伙只会和我打架。”

他一瞬间对即将看到的二宫婴儿和松本婴儿没有了期待，反正世界上的婴儿，大概都是差不多的。

直到他真的看见了才发觉不是那么回事。

紧张僵硬地轮流抱了抱两个熟睡中的团子，相叶雅纪忽然从这两个彼时没有牙齿没有头发没有恶魔力的孩子身上察觉了生命的奇妙，他自己的弟弟出生时他都没能做到的事情，终于在二宫和松本身上实现。

十一年来始终活得像个末子的相叶家长男雅纪的兄长之魂在胸腔里熊熊燃烧，而十一年多以来一直是个标准哥哥的樱井家长男翔亦步亦趋地跟在相叶雅纪身后，紧紧揪着的眉头显露出满腹担忧。

“相叶君，麻烦你抱稳。”

“很稳啊，小翔你看。”

“喂……当心Ninomi的袜——”

“啊，袜子掉了。”

最后相叶终于抱得累了，可忙碌的大人们谁也无暇理他们，于是他找来两个筐——他家后厨新买来准备装毛豆的那种——并排摆在地上，里面垫了毯子，然后将两个小团子一边一个地装好。

他是很满意，觉得自己决策英明，转过头眼睛闪亮地看着樱井，等待一份来自严肃豆丁的夸奖。

站在一旁的樱井少年被他这样盯着，在犹豫了一会儿是要纠正这份异想天开还是放任自流算了之后，因为那双闪亮眼睛的好感度而放弃了原则，决定放任自流。

“天……天才。”

樱井翔说。

“别这么说嘛，还没有那么厉害。”

相叶雅纪摆摆手很满足地笑。

看着相叶雅纪的笑容，豆丁樱井翔愣了好一会儿，将所有的吐槽嚼碎了咽下去。

不知道为什么他也跟着笑了。

他忽然有种模糊的预感，今后因为这双眼睛和这个笑容，他一定会被坑上许多次，和相叶一起做很多有点傻又有点有意思的事。

樱井翔豆丁严肃地意识到，他的原则，可能再也回不来了。

两个少年头靠头地趴在地上，观察摆在面前的两筐小婴儿，相叶还找来了相机，等着拍一些照片。

两颗团子似乎被对方吸引了注意力，对于被放在不适宜器具里并没有什么不满，也都没有哭，相反很好奇地左右晃动着，一边晃一边觉得有趣地笑了。

隔了一会儿，松本团子伸出一只手，很努力很努力地往前够，够到了二宫团子的手，牢牢地握住了。

“哦——”

“呀——”

他笑着对二宫团子手舞足蹈，被牵住了手的小婴儿，眨了两下眼睛，也笑了起来。

“嘿——”

“呼——”

二宫团子也一样很努力地伸手，抓住了穿着紫色婴儿服的松本团子的手，晃来晃去，捏着不放。

“咔嚓。”

清脆的快门声，相叶雅纪放下相机，转头问樱井翔。

“他们在说什么？”

樱井翔摇摇头。

“不知道。”

“但是还是不要打扰他们比较好？”

“……嗯。”

二宫和也盯着照片上面互相牵着手的小团子看了一会儿，啪地合上了相册。

“火锅好了吗？”

他问相叶雅纪。

相叶雅纪回头看一眼。

“差不多了。”

他手忙脚乱地回去照看锅子，确认可以开吃，转身寻找大野智的身影。

“O酱？吃饭了哟！”

“干杯！”

八盐地区的发小聚会，这才算正式开始，五个人围着圆桌高举啤酒，喝得相当愉快。

二宫和也夹了一筷子肉，放进松本润碗里，又夹起一筷子给自己。相叶雅纪早就忘了之前对二宫说过的话，专注地吃着，一勺子捞起几个扇贝，在吃与不吃之间仅仅犹豫了一瞬，不动声色地放进樱井翔碗里。

不等对方说句什么，又接着一言不发地吃，一大只海螺肉被他塞进嘴里，动作太急自己噎住了自己。

樱井翔望过去的时候恰好错开相叶看向他的时机，他静了一瞬，夹了扇贝放进嘴里，一边烫得呲牙咧嘴一边大喊好吃。

“嘴里有大海！”

他笑弯了眼睛。

就算低着头也能看到相叶雅纪唇边的笑，又满足又寥落。

二宫和也挑挑眉，松本润忽然捅了捅他的手肘。

“我们小的时候真像双生子。”

松本润突然对二宫和也说。

“刚刚看了，觉得更像了。”

二宫和也摇头。

“我可没有J那样的眉毛啊。”

他笑着说。

他觉得自己大概是在隐晦地表达并不想和松本润当一对双生子的意思。虽然他们的的确确从出生就认识，对二宫和也来说，他像一个称职的哥哥一样全程参与了松本润到目前为止二十来年的人生，一点也没有错过。

他们的确也是像兄弟一样长大的，会说话以后的一段时间里松本润特别喜欢叫他和也哥哥，奶声奶气，含糊不清，跟着他四处走。他也真的当自己是松本润的哥哥，凡事挡在他的前面，凶狠地揍那些对松本润不好的人，在松本润捧回全班的巧克力的时候觉得骄傲不已，在一起去游乐园的时候牵着松本润的手走到那些当时对他们来说太大的玩偶们面前，仰起脸大声地说话。

——我弟弟J啊，最喜欢玩偶了，我们可以跟你合影吗？

小时候的玩偶照片多到可以再塞满一本相册，就是在相册的第一页和最后一页这样的间隔里，他和松本润都长大了。

各自有了各自的趣味，各自有了各自的梦想，性格中冷静和热情的部分各自凸显，他们还是一直都在一起，有些东西渐渐地改变了，但也有一些，或许永远都变不了了。

“真帅气啊，J。”

“我们J可是超级能干的。”

他想这个就是改不了的部分。

他还是很为他的弟弟骄傲，或许一辈子都会为松本润觉得那么骄傲。

无论松本润取得的成就是大是小，一定可以得到来自二宫和也最大声的鼓掌；

而无论松本润受到了什么样的挫折，二宫和也一定在他旁边，用最巧妙的言辞和最恳切的鼓励让他好起来。

说二宫和也在年复一年慢慢长大的过程中没想过这份难以控制的对松本润过头的好是因为什么，那一定是骗人的。

他早就察觉到了，但他刻意不去想得那么清楚。

顺其自然比较好，他这么认为。

“你只是想说J这个名字而已吧。”

“和也，被你夸奖，我好开心啊。”

说二宫和也没有注意到从某个时候开始，松本润看他的眼光变得有点不同，那也是在骗人。

那个时候他觉得他还没有准备好。

松本润一定也察觉了，于是也停留在那个恰恰好的位置上，时不时地做出一些试探，却没有真的往前再多走一步。

那不像J，J想要的总会更多一点，尤其是在他觉得他们可以得到更多的时候。

于是二宫和也知道他在等待着了，焦躁地，好似在一个密闭空间里转着圈，有点恼火，有点不安，但望过来的视线，总是温柔，总是带着一点执拗。

他觉得那样的松本润莫名地很可爱。

“你再不吃，锅里的东西就要被三个大叔捞光了。”

松本润将自己的碗推给他，里面整整齐齐码着各色丸子和蔬菜。

他撇一撇嘴，理所当然地盯着二宫和也，见他不动，自己拿起筷子将丸子往二宫的碗里夹。

“喂……明明是三个哥哥吧！”

樱井翔端着啤酒表情深沉。

“松润不能这样说我们啦……大哥好伤心。”

大野智抱着椅背，已然困了。

“好了好了，不要太认真啦。”

相叶雅纪被火锅辣得出汗，跑去拨弄空调叶片让它对着下方吹，回来的时候恰好听到对话，他抿抿唇，垂下视线，笑得很安静。

二宫和也对松本润说了一句谢谢，夹起一颗丸子慢慢啃。

桌子下面，松本润的手又握过来，二宫是左撇子，右手藏在桌子下面，被松本润的左手握住，稳定温暖。

他抬眼看松本润的侧脸，他的脸色没有什么特别的表情，见他望过来，松本润回看过来，弯起嘴角露出一个微笑。

刚才的事情没什么特别的，是他们都习惯了的事情。

所以二宫的回握让他有点疑惑。

松本润露出了有点不明所以，又有点了然于心的微笑。

二宫和也捏了捏他的指尖。

现在这样是个万全之策，他一直都这么想。

他们之间的距离足够他们用手指暧昧地滑过对方的手腕，也足够他们堂而皇之地搭肩。他们可以靠在一起看一本小时候的相册，也可以像现在这样在餐桌下面偷偷牵手。

但是这一瞬间二宫和也竟然感觉到了不满足。

在这个短暂的瞬间他觉得他们之间的状态甚至还不如相叶雅纪和樱井翔之间的。

他们各自用恋慕的目光望定了对方十几年，当定了对方半生好友，却也除此之外什么也没有。二宫和也不知道为什么，但他想相叶有相叶的理由，樱井也有樱井的。

房间里的风向忽然变了，就在他想着这些琐碎小事的时候，抬起头，是樱井翔走过去，将空调重新调过，他转头注意到二宫的目光，平淡地弯弯嘴角。

二宫低头，注意到桌子对面，相叶雅纪趴在桌上睡着了。

樱井翔走回来，坐到他旁边望着他，轻轻伸手拨了拨相叶雅纪的发梢。

他的动作很温柔，非常缓慢，仿佛开玩笑一般捏了捏相叶的鼻子，相叶雅纪小小地打了个喷嚏，没有醒来，将脸埋得更深。

樱井翔被他逗笑了，那眼神中的温柔叫人想起蜂蜜与饴糖。

大概他们总能走到一个什么地方的。

在那个所谓的Happy Ending之前，横亘着懂不懂，能不能，还有敢不敢，每一道都是一座山。

很难，那是当然的，他想，但是慢慢往前走，总能走到一个什么地方。

只要有那份心。

再往前几步，或者仅仅一步，说不定就柳暗花明。

“智君。”

樱井翔转身，拍了拍同样困倦的大野智的肩膀。

“我想去看看那些相册。”

他说那些相册，其实想要看的只是那本相册。

墨绿色的，装了他还没遇见过的相叶雅纪的那一本。

大野智迷迷糊糊地点了点头。

离开的时候二宫和也看见樱井翔和大野智说了几句话，将那本相册默默塞进了公事包。

相叶雅纪睡得迷迷瞪瞪，被叫醒了也好像睡着了一半，深一脚浅一脚地走出门，松本润拎了他一把免得他被门框绊倒，把他安置在一盆观赏植物旁边。

或许待会儿会有一个曾经很严肃的豆丁把他捡起来带走，或许在那之前相叶雅纪自己先清醒起来下楼离开，或许今天就是往前走一小步的时机，或许今天不是。

谁也不知道。

但是今天阳光很好，似乎总该有一些好事情发生。

松本润和二宫和也一前一后地下楼，二宫和也走到半途，忽然加快了脚步。

他往前一靠，恰恰好抵住松本润的后背，他双手装在口袋里，眯起了眼睛笑。

“润君。”

他轻声叫松本润的名字。

“我想起来那时候我在说什么了，奇迹般的。”

他在说他们被装在毛豆筐里拉拉手的时候。

松本润笑了一声，大力摇头。

“不可能不可能不可能。”

二宫和也强行认真。

“绝对记得，真的记得。”

松本润转头看他。

“那你说了什么？”

他的眼睛明亮地望着二宫和也。

二宫和也沉吟了一会儿。

“打了个招呼，大概。”

松本润不置可否地带着笑意望他。

“这么简单？”

二宫和也点点头，又摇摇头。

“对于婴儿来说那可是很难的啊，J。”

松本润挑眉。

“但是我也跟你说话了啊。”

他挑起嘴角看着二宫，眼神沉落下去，变得有点认真了。

“那我一定也跟你打招呼了。”

“Hi，Nino-chan。”

他抬起一只手，捉住了二宫和也的手。

“Hi，Jun-chan。”

二宫抓住他的手腕，晃动了两下。

“不对吧。”

四目相对，松本润再一次被逗笑，二宫和也也笑了，他将嘴压在松本润的肩膀上面，一下一下地呼气，松本润想躲，被他捉住了另一侧的肩膀。

“好痒……而且好热。”

他抬眼望着松本润的侧脸，那人的睫毛闪动着，一边躲闪一边笑着，手覆着他的手背。松本润渐渐安静下来了，望向二宫的眼神也有了一点不同。

“我还以为你有什么别的话要跟我说的。”

他说。

“比如？”

二宫和也装傻。

“……喂。”

松本润愤愤然地看着他。

“没有哦。”

二宫和也淡定自若地回答。

“只是想和J打个招呼。”

松本润挑眉，不怎么理解的样子，二宫和也弯起嘴角，眯起眼睛，露出他最擅长的那种，温柔满足的微笑来。

那是他准备在大段的玩笑之后，说出一句真心话时候的表情。

他想他准备好了。

“不是很奇妙吗，我和J，一直都像兄弟一样长大了，从那么小的时候一起。”

他看着面前的松本润，觉得时光正在一点一点倒流回去，苹果回到树上，叶子由红变绿，花朵从枯萎变成盛开，他们奔跑，行走，蹒跚学步，变成还用天数来计算年纪时候的样子，被装到两个装毛豆的小竹筐里。

“我觉得，比起没变的部分，那些改变了的部分，也要好好正视才可以。”

在还不明白这个世界是什么，不明白对方意味着什么的时候，他们凭借着本能，捉住了对方的手。

那个时候在说的，和现在想说的，虽然不一定是一样的话。

但是——

“今后也多多关照。”

他倾身向前，嘴唇尚未触及松本润柔软的嘴唇，就已经红了耳朵。

好在他听见松本润轻声地笑了，他靠过来，弥补了那段距离。

“多多关照，Kazu。”

一个吻发生在他们之间。

在这个平凡的下午，阳光最好的时刻。

[完]


End file.
